Playelf
by AyeshaSH
Summary: “¿qué pasaría si a Haldir, en plena batalla, se le bajara la artillería?” y el resto es historia, je je je


Playelf Por L.G.  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, ya sé, todos los personajes y lugares son obra y gracia de Tolkien, yo solo poseo la trama de esta delirante historia...  
  
A/N: Dedico esto a Stefanía, que me hizo tener esta malévola idea...y a Milena y Jun que aportaron otras no menos malévolas "ideillas"  
  
Stef, se que no te gusta el slash, pero ese es mi estilo...y te prometo que lo de Haldir es sólo temporal.  
  
El nombrecito de playelf lo ideó Jun, muy acertadamente, y me tomé la libertad de usarlo para bautizar a mi fic.  
  
Los pensamientos van entre paréntesis y cursiva.  
  
***  
  
La fiesta en Rivendel estaba en su mejor momento. Todo el mundo se movía con frenesí en la pista de baile, mientras en el escenario "The Rivendel Twins", el conjunto musical del momento, tocaba sus mejores piezas.  
  
Elladan cantaba mientras Elrohir estaba en la batería. Las arpas eléctricas eran manejadas por Rúmil y Orophin, y los coros los hacían tres elfas, una morena, la otra rubia y la última pelirroja.  
  
Haldir se acercó al escenario con un papel que entregó a Elladan y luego se retiró cerca de una persona cuyos movimientos no había dejado de vigilar toda la noche: Legolas. El elfo del Bosque Negro bailaba con Aragorn en ese momento, aunque el montaraz era controlado desde lejos por Arwen, y cada vez que sus manos se posaban en lugares prohibidos, ella lo miraba amenazadoramente, señalándole el Evenstar que pendía de su cuello.  
  
La canción terminó y se hizo un expectante silencio.  
  
"¡Gracias! ¡Los amamos a todos!", exclamó Elladan arrancando un torrente de aclamaciones y aplausos de los asistentes. - "Ahora quiero complacer a un querido amigo, tocando un tema especial, dedicado al príncipe de Mirkwood"  
  
Las luces de las lámparas del salón disminuyeron de intensidad y la orquesta empezó a tocar un ritmo lento, las parejas se abrazaron en la pista, y Aragorn iba a hacer lo propio con Legolas, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.  
  
"Lo siento, amigo. Es mi turno", dijo Haldir tomando a Legolas por la cintura y deslizándose con él al centro de la pista de baile, mientras la voz de Elladan los envolvía cantando ... "Put your head in my shouldeeeeeeeerrrrr"....  
  
Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Legolas, mirando perversamente a Aragorn desde el hombro de Haldir. El montaraz paseaba dando vueltas, apretando los puños...no dejaría que Haldir se le adelantara esta vez...  
  
"Elessar, querido, me prometiste una pieza", dijo melosamente Arwen, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo literalmente a la pista de baile.  
  
("¡Oh, no! ¿por qué tendrá que llamarme así? ¡Yo me llamo Aragorn!")  
  
Haldir sonreía triunfalmente, no en vano tenía la fama de ser el mejor amante desde Rivendel hasta el Bosque Negro, y ahora tendría el privilegio de demostrárselo al príncipe. Aunque aún no estaba seguro de cómo proceder en ciertos aspectos, pues Legolas era un elfo muy enigmático.  
  
Finalizada la pieza romántica, vino un baile más rápido, que fue aprovechado inmediatamente por Aragorn para cambiar de pareja, y Haldir de pronto se halló con una enfurecida Arwen en los brazos. Unos cuandos giros más y Legolas hizo el cambio con Arwen y se perdió con ella entre las otras parejas, dejando a Haldir y Aragorn bailando juntos.  
  
"¡Aragorn, tienes que ayudarme!", pidió Haldir "¿Qué te pasa, amigo mío?", preguntó Aragorn con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. "Legolas aceptó acompañarme luego de la fiesta, el caso es que quiero quedar muy bien con él y no se qué le gusta. Como tú eres su amigo, quizá me puedas ayudar"  
  
Aragorn sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero se las compuso para disimularlo, pues una idea acababa de abrirse paso en su mente.  
  
"Claro amigo mío. Te explicaré, ven conmigo", dijo el montaraz con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
  
Haldir se apresuró a seguirlo, se dirigieron a un lugar algo apartado en el salón, donde podían hablar a pesar de la estridente música. Allí, Aragorn explicó con lujo de detalles ciertas cosas que dejaron atónito a Haldir.  
  
"¿pero...pero estás seguro de que eso le gustará?", preguntó. Decididamente el principito tenía extrañas preferencias. "Le encantará amigo mío, y así te buscará siempre, como lo hace conmigo" "mmmm...tienes razón, lo haré así", dijo Haldir, anticipándose al momento. "Hay otro detalle que quiero compartir contigo, con esto lo enloquecerás, te lo aseguro", dijo pícaramente el montaraz. "¿y cuál será?"  
  
Aragorn se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. Haldir levantó las cejas, asombrado.  
  
"Yo te lo puedo conseguir, amigo mío", continuó Aragorn "¿Harías eso? ¡Gracias! ¡que gran amigo eres!", exclamó Haldir estrechándole la mano efusivamente. "Ahora mismo lo traeré", dijo Aragorn deslizándose rápidamente fuera del salón.  
  
Haldir fue a buscar a su acompañante y lo llevó de nuevo al centro de la pista. Unos cuantos bailes más y Haldir tomó a Legolas del brazo, dirigiéndose a la salida. En ese momento, Aragorn apareció y le entregó un pequeño frasco.  
  
"No lo olvides. Eso lo enloquecerá", susurró Aragorn en el oído de Haldir, e intercambiaron un guiño de complicidad que hizo sentir un tanto culpable al humano, pero todo su sentido de culpabilidad se fue por los suelos cuando vio la mano de Haldir posarse en el trasero de SU elfo, sin que éste hiciera nada para impedirlo.  
  
Haldir y Legolas llegaron a la espaciosa habitación del primero, con amplios ventanales y cortinas de seda. El piso era de fino mármol y los muebles de caoba tallada. Llamaba la atención especialmente una cama con dosel, adornada con cortinas y sábanas rojo intenso.  
  
Legolas se estremeció de emoción. Al fin sabría cómo era Haldir en la cama, pues a sus oídos habían llegado relatos de sus hazañas, algunos tan increíbles que habían dejado al principe sin aliento. De una cosa estaba seguro, al día siguiente, sería la envidia de elfos y humanos y se vengaría del molesto montaraz que no le hacía caso por estar con Arwen.  
  
Haldir le dio un delicioso beso y lo llevó hacia la cama, para susurrar en su oído:  
  
"Prepárate. Vuelvo enseguida"  
  
Legolas esperó a que el otro elfo desapareciera en el cuarto de baño, para despojarse de su ropa. La dejó ordenada en una de las sillas, mas luego lo pensó mejor y la arrojó desordenadamente al piso. Examinó su obra críticamente y se inclinó para acomodar una bota que había caído de pie. Luego volvió a mirar y sonrió satisfecho. Así parecería todo más natural.¿no se suponía que Haldir debía desvestirlo? Eso le habían dicho varios de sus amigos y amigas. Ahora venía lo más importante. Abrió las cortinas de la cama y se sentó entre los almohadones con una pierna sobre la otra, sonriendo. Luego de un momento, lo pensó mejor y se recostó boca abajo, doblando las rodillas. Esto tampoco le satisfizo, de manera que destendió la cama y se recostó mirando al techo, con una pierna extendida y la otra abierta.levantó un poco la cabeza para ver el resultado y jaló un extremo de la sábana para cubrirse la ingle. Volvió a mirar y quedó satisfecho.  
  
Haldir entre tanto, había encontrado la bolsa que dejara Aragorn para él y examinaba dudoso su contenido. Suspiró consternado, pero no podía decepcionar al príncipe, su reputación estaba en juego. Luego de batallar un rato con las cremalleras, logró lo que buscaba. Estaba ya por salir cuando recordó el detalle final.- "con esto lo enloquecerás" había dicho Aragorn, y debía tener razón pues el elfo era su amigo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Cuidadosamente, aplicó el líquido en cierta sensible parte de su anatomía y cerró finalmente la cremallera.  
  
En la habitación, pasó un largo rato y Haldir no aparecía. Legolas empezaba a impacientarse ¿dónde diablos se habría metido?, de modo que se levantó y se dirigió de puntillas al cuarto de baño, pegando el oído para saber qué estaba pasando allí dentro. Oyó un extraño sonido, como el roce de algo y pasos que se acercaban. Apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia la cama y colocarse en la misma posición, cuando se abrió la puerta y recortándose en el marco, iluminado por la luz del cuarto de baño, estaba la aparición más exótica que el rubio elfo hubiera visto jamás.  
  
Haldir estaba ataviado con unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y botas. Su pecho desnudo estaba cubierto por dos tiras de cuero que cruzaban sus pectorales en forma de "X" y las muñecas lucían dos brazaletes de cuero. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el látigo que portaba en una mano.  
  
El rubio elfo se quedó atónito, los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca en forma de una gran "O". Esto superaba todo lo que le habían dicho de Haldir, jamás, ni en sus más espantosas pesadillas había tenido una visión así y estuvo tentado a huir, pero tenía que vengarse de Aragorn, de modo que se las apañó para cerrar la boca y sonreirle a su pronto amante.  
  
Pero entonces un latigazo lo hizo saltar en la cama, la punta casi lo había rozado.  
  
"Haldir, ¿qué significa esto?", demandó visiblemente contrariado.  
  
"(Seguramente se hará el difícil, todo es parte del juego. No le hagas caso, e insúltalo, eso le encantará. Puedes azotarlo también.no le gusta lo convencional)", las palabras de Aragorn sonaban nuevamente en sus oídos y Haldir agradeció mentalmente a su amigo por el consejo. ¡Por Elbereth, qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido aquélla charla con el montaraz!  
  
"Dímelo tú, pequeña escoria", bramó Haldir arrojándose sobre él para besarlo violenta y ansiosamente.  
  
Legolas iba ciertamente a golpear a Haldir en ese instante, pero la imagen de Aragorn con Arwen volvió a su mente y se dijo - "Bueno, ya estoy aquí. A seguirle la corriente, quizá no sea tan malo como parece"  
  
Legolas correspondió el beso y suspiró cuando la lengua de Haldir comenzaba a invadir su boca. Decididamente Haldir tenía bien ganada su fama, se dijo Legolas, mientras se aplicaba con entusiasmo a besar aquella boca.  
  
De pronto, Haldir ordenó: - "Desvísteme, esclavo", con lo cual por poco se gana una patada que seguramente arruinaría su descendencia, pero nuevamente Legolas se las arregló para contenerse y se puso de rodillas en la cama mientras batallaba con la cremallera.  
  
"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy, cuidado, eso duele!" protestó Haldir al haberse enganchado sus vellos en la cremallera, que Legolas bajó de un tirón.  
  
Finalmente, se vio libre de los incómodos pantalones y decidió que, para aliviar un poco su tensión, aplicaría un poco del método enseñado por Aragorn, de modo que se colocó en la boca de Legolas, ansioso porque el elfo probara el delicioso sabor a menta que lo enloquecería. "(Gracias, Aragorn)"  
  
Legolas se dispuso a complacer al guardián de Lórien, cuando se detuvo petrificado - "(Oh, no!, de todos los sabores, tuvo que ser éste. La menta me produce alergia)"  
  
Haldir se detuvo. Eso no estaba dando resultado. Como medida desesperada, decidió aplicar un poco del método "convencional", tomando a Legolas en su boca. Esto dio un resultado inmediato, porque el elfo respondía con intensidad a sus caricias y pronto estuvo listo. Haldir se sentía en la gloria, esa noche sería memorable. Tomó aire antes de consumar ese momento, y entonces ¡ZAS!, ¡una tragedia! El más horrible evento en la Tierra Media, desde la derrota de Melkor, la más espantosa de las desgracias, Haldir estaba.no, no estaba.mejor dicho, él estaba, pero no su.¡Oh! fue tan horrible.  
  
El pobre elfo corrió avergonzado al cuarto de baño y se encerró allí. Nunca, jamás le había sucedido algo semejante, ¿qué les diría a sus nietos? ¿tendría nietos? No quería ni pensarlo, y desesperadamente trataba de remediar la tragedia, pero sus esfuerzos no hacían más que agravarla. Legolas estaba en el cielo, cuando fue bajado abruptamente, dándose de narices en el piso. - "(¿y ahora qué?)", se dijo molesto. Haldir había desaparecido nuevamente en el cuarto de baño.  
  
Esto era lo último que le faltaba a Legolas. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Haldir, abriendo la puerta de un empujón, para encontrarse a Haldir con una navaja de afeitar, dispuesto a cortarse las venas. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el origen de la tragedia y, con los ojos espantados, hizo lo único que quedaba por hacer. El máximo sacrificio, prueba de la nobleza y valentía de Legolas. Respiró profundamente, dispuesto a tragarse la escencia de menta si era necesario, tal era su determinación.  
  
Haldir sintió renacer la esperanza en su corazón y en su.ejém!, en su corazón. Pero el sacrificio fue en vano, pues el ave no alzó el vuelo, y se quedó encogida en su nido, causando la desesperación del elfo.  
  
Legolas no sabía qué decir, nunca, en sus 3000 años de vida había sido testigo de tan doloroso suceso, y sólo pensó salir de allí. - "Quizá Lord Elrond te pueda ayudar, él es.tú sabes, conoce de hierbas y esas cosas.", dijo a manera de consuelo.  
  
"¡Oh Legolas! Créeme, esto jamás había pasado", se lamentó Haldir, - "por favor no se lo digas a nadie, esto arruinará mi reputación de playelf", suplicó el desesperado elfo.  
  
Legolas así lo prometió, y salió enseguida de allí, recordándose a sí mismo no creer jamás en las historias de sus amigos. ("Hazte la fama y échate a la cama, me pregunto si habrá pagado por eso")  
  
***  
  
"Todo comenzó cuando tenía seis años y mi mamá me quitó mi osito de peluche", dijo Haldir mirando al techo, desde el diván de cuero en el estudio de Lord Elrond.  
  
El Señor de Rivendel estaba sentado a su lado, tomando notas en una libreta.  
  
"El osito se llamaba Finwë y nunca supe qué fue de él. Así viví atormentado, por el resto de mi niñez.", continuó hablando Haldir por espacio de media hora.  
  
Lord Elrond continuaba tomando notas, esta vez se entretenía dibujando el osito en referencia, pero ya Haldir entraba a otro tema.  
  
"Luego, en mi primera cita, me salió un grano de acné en la punta de la nariz. Eso marcó toda mi adolescencia.", otra media hora más - ".los unguentos no sirvieron de nada."  
  
Lord Elrond cabeceaba, lanzando interjecciones de cuando en cuando, para demostrar su interés en la historia.  
  
".pero creo que el evento definitivo." "Ohhhh" ".y el agua del arroyo estaba muy fría." "Ahhhh" ".entonces, ese pez." "¡ejém!" ".por eso jamás como pescado." "mmmm"  
  
Tres horas después: - ".y creo que eso es todo. ¿qué opina?"  
  
La voz de Haldir dejó de arrullar al medio-elfo, quien dio un respingo en su silla.  
  
"¡Ejém! Es sencillo, mi estimado Haldir. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir donde el herborista, con esta receta que te daré"  
  
***  
  
Haldir se dirigió hacia la herboristería, cavilando en todo el camino la solución a su problema y a las dudas existenciales que ahora lo atormentaban, ¿debería acaso empezar a comer pescado? ¿sería esta "La maldición del pez"? ¿tenían alma los peces? ¿los mosquitos eran inmortales?, con estas y otras interrogantes en su cerebro, llegó finalmente, mas se detuvo junto a la ventana abierta, pues oyó en el interior una voz conocida y no deseaba testigos de su vergüenza.  
  
"Gracias, amigo mío", decía Aragorn, - ".y se lo tragó todito, cándidamente. De manera que hoy podré tener a mi elfo, que por cierto no quiere ni oír su nombre" "¿Entonces, te preparo el ungüento de siempre? ¿el que sabe a frutillas?" "Sí, amigo mío. Pero agrégale más de esas siete raíces, deseo que dure toda la noche"  
  
El elfo de Lórien estuvo a punto de entrar y arremeter con todos, tal era su ira. Pero se logró controlar ("La venganza es un plato que se come frío"), se dijo, y con razón.  
  
Aguardó, oculto en unos arbustos, a que el montaraz se haya retirado y luego entró a la herboristería. Sus argumentos fueron convincentes, y después de un par de patadas en las posaderas y de la caricia de un puñal en la garganta del herborista, logró su cometido, y se retiró al poco rato, con un frasco idéntico al llevado por Aragorn, con un liquido rosa con sabor a frutilla, pero que tenía las propiedades opuestas al del montaraz.  
  
Esa noche, una sigilosa mano se introdujo por la ventana del cuarto de baño de Aragorn y cambió los frascos, mientras un ansioso montaraz sonreía para sus adentros en la recámara, había triunfado y esa noche sería memorable para su elfo.  
  
Después de unas horas, Legolas salió de la habitación de Aragorn, visiblemente molesto. Inmediatamente preparó su equipaje, y montando a Arod, se retiró silenciosamente, para no volver jamás.  
  
FIN 


End file.
